


Space dad is confused

by LeftoverFT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Based on a tumblr post.Shiro was tired of Lance and Keith's constant fighting, they needed to learn to get along-





	

They were bickering again, and sure it was for show, but Lance was actually getting a little worked up from it. He could tell Keith was too by the raise of his voice and the way his eyes weren't quite as playful as they were before.

"If it weren't for your flailing we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"It's not my fault you got us cornered with your crappy piloting!" Lance wanted to say words much worse than crappy, but even he knew that'd be a bit far. It wasn't like anything terribly bad had even happened, it was all just regular training, but neither could resist a good fight.

"At least I'm not just some cargo pilot!" Keith hissed in a breath, trying to hide the guilt from his face. That was one of the things he and Lance tried to avoid in their play fights, that and Keith's lack of family and social skills.

"Hey! I've had it with you two! You're gonna need to learn to get along!" Shiro's much louder voice broke through whatever Lance had planned to say next.

The older man held a stern look as he watched his two teammates, and Lance and Keith looked to one another before shrugging. It was now or never.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, almost laughing when the other dipped him and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Lance turned to Shiro after his and Keith's show of a kiss, a small smile on his lips. "By the way, we've been dating the past couple months and never told you."

Shiro looked at them in confusion, nodding once then turning away, as if to leave, before turning back around to look at them once more. The two were still dipped over, arms around each other and faces close enough that they could turn their heads and be kissing. Shiro nodded once more, and giving them a thumbs up before leaving the training room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip   
> It's short but I'm tired and lazy.  
> Hmu on tumblr @A2hstuck


End file.
